Electronics are major component at this century for most products to achieve their functions. Such as rocket, space shuttle . . . etc. Furthermore electronic components are precise components which require a constant temperature to perform its precision function, therefore, temperature control has always a major issues for R and D department to work on. Among those electronic components, Central Processing Unit component is a major problem to maintain a constant temperature since it performs most of the important job in all electronics.
A plurality of electric dissipating structures were developed, thereafter, such as FIGS. 6, 7, 8 and 9 have shown a cpu chip B secured in a frame A, a dissipating board C seating thereon. All parts are either fastened by a clip D, as shown in FIG. 7, or by the frame itself, as shown in FIG. 8, or by screws, as shown in FIG. 9. All such designs have encountered with at least one shortcoming which is a loosening problem and which results to a noise sound. A further problem of which is that the frame is made of plastic material, such as FIG. 9, which is easy to be broken.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented this invention which has improved all the previously mentioned shortcomings.